


Hell, pt. 1

by Aprilsauce



Series: Destiny 2 snippets. [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny 2, Hero OC - Freeform, Hunter - Freeform, Hunter OC, OC, Red War, Reese OC, The Red War, campaign, destiny 2 campaign, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilsauce/pseuds/Aprilsauce
Summary: The events leading up to the Red War from my hunter and her ghost's point of view, with mentions of my friends characters as well.





	Hell, pt. 1

Hero was having a bad day. It’d had been raining off and on for a few days but now the storm seem to have truly taken hold. Every shop they had planned to visit had been closed, every person they needed to meet before their patrol mission had canceled. Eventually the pair managed to wrangle up the supplies necessary for a 2 patrol, albeit far later than they had planned, only to discover that Reese’s ship wouldn’t start. This had been the turning point for Hero who quickly devolved into an unintelligible rant, cursing his own existence and everything around him. Reese only laughed and called him a “Grumpy Gus”, fueling his displeasure.

 

He hovered near the open cargo ramp shaking in frustration. Some guardians had dorms in the tower but this ship was their home and Reese always left the ramp down “for guests”. Right now he wanted nothing more than to leave and spend the rest of the evening fuming in a dark corner where no one could find him. It was fear that kept him there. In the 8 years since he found her lying at the bottom of the wall, he had not left her sight.

**He never would.**

 

Reese tapped a beat on her console, thinking. The plan to meet their fireteam in the field was now up in the air. They could call the whole thing off or ask one of their fellow hunters to come back and pick them up. Hero just wanted the day to end and forget the patrol entirely. Before he could voice his opinions, Reese was on the comms with Salah and he had already agreed to turn around to get them.

 

“He’s so sweet Hero, we have such good friends. How’d we get so lucky?” The glee in her voice was almost painful.

 

He turned towards the cargo ramp. “Lucky. right." 

 

He wished she had called Griffin-3 instead of Salah. Salah’s ghost was an asshole and he wasn’t looking forward to spending any amount of time in a cramp shuttle with him. The click of her armor trunk caught his attention. "Aww little pigeon.” She was fighting back laughter. He harrumph’d. “Have a seat in the bird hat and cool off.” He watched her take her helmet, a Celestial Nighthawk, tip it upside-down and set it on the workbench.

He obliged despite his obvious annoyance. The inside of her helmet certainly wasn’t any safer than her backpack but he’d taken to hiding in it whenever she took it off. There was something empowering looking through the thin eyelets and, although he would never say such a thing out loud, sometimes he liked to pretend he was a hunter too. Every now and then he caught a look in her eyes that suggested she might know what he was up to but she never mentioned it.

 

She was watching him now with those sharp eyes of hers and there it was. A mixture of amusement and knowing. He sunk lower into the helmet.

He could hear Reese moving things, most likely the supplies they had just bought. A while later he heard the clinks of her armor clasps and snuck a peek through one of the eye-holes. He watched her adjust her breastplate before giving it the “pat pat” of satisfaction. She then drew her cape from the chest in one swift motion. She shook it a few times for inspection, obvious reverence in her eyes. 

Like any hunter, her cape was her most prized possession and this one was her very favorite shade of red. It must have met her approval because before he could blink, she had spun it around and clipped it to her collar. Her hands then flew to the hood but stopped just short, instead patting her head awkwardly. Her eyes flashed his way and Hero looked away before they could meet his own.

“Welp, now all we gotta do is wait for our boy.” Reese said cheerfully. He heard her heavy boots take a few steps past him and down the cargo ramp. Peeking over the edge of her helmet he watched her idle there for a while before drawing a data pad and sitting cross legged on the ramp. 

 

_She must be bored._

 

Reese only ever sat where people might see her if she was bored, otherwise she would have gone to the workbench or sat the cockpit. He only hoped whatever she was looking at kept her interested enough before she decided to run off and the day got any worse. Sighing, he laid back down. She wouldn’t leave without him. Years ago he made her promise she wouldn’t. Maybe he might be able to get a quick nap in. He closed his eye.

In what seemed like no time at all, a soft voice broke his peace. 

 

“Heroooo~”

 

He didn’t answer.

 

“Herooooo~”

 

The voice came from above him. He grumbled but did not move.  
“The wind sounds like its finna bust the doors in, lets go see.” Her tone was different, more curious. She was done teasing him. Still…

 

“No” He tried to make himself as flat as possible.

 

Reese tapped her fingers along the sides of the helmet, the same beat as before. It must be stuck in her head. He sighed. “Don’t get me wet.” Reese exhaled sharply and hoisted him, helmet and all and practically ran to the hallway leading to The Wall. “The storm is so bad the whole system went down. Can you hear the wind?” her excitement was obvious.

 

He could hear it. The hangar was as closed as it could be but it didn’t matter. Wind whistled underneath the huge blast doors and rain beat the windows so hard he briefly wondered if they might break. As they neared the hallway he could hear the intense howling of the wind blowing past the concrete threshold. He peeked over the edge. One side of the wall was soaked. Thankfully, Reese edged closer to the dry side. She said something that he didn’t quite catch, the wind was too loud. She took another half step forward before her cape whipped out from behind her, pulling her towards the gale. Hero dropped back into the helmet just as she lost her footing and thunked into the wet wall. Reese hugged her helmet close, shielding it from the rain and laughed. She braced herself against the wall and faced the storm again, with a look of determination. He knew deep down that she’d never let anything happen to him but he decided that if she took another step, he’d rather be in her backpack than risk whatever Reese had in mind.

A sudden flash of light lit her features and her eyes darted to the source somewhere to the right, outside the city. What had been a look of awe was replaced with absolute focus and the slightest hint of confusion.

 

“What is-”

 

Before he could finish, the loudest sound he had ever heard shook the very core of his being. 

He was lost in a world of endless spinning and an impossible brightness. The sound disappeared as quick as it had come but the spinning seemed unending. He couldn’t think beyond wishing for it to stop but it carried on. Nothing else existed. He was alone. For far too long he was trapped. He begged for an end, any end.

And then it all stopped.


End file.
